


Sleeping in His Brother's Bed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Slash, Sleepy Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleeping in His Brother's Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition.

Sirius doesn't remember when Regulus started crawling into bed with him. Old enough to escape from his cot at any rate.

He does, however, remember the first time he found himself pressed against his brother's back, his morning wood rubbing against Reg's arse. He had moved away slowly so as not to wake him and hurried to the loo to finish the job.

Regulus never said anything about it so Sirius figured he hadn't realised what had happened. 

Not as if Sirius was aroused by his own brother. He'd learned fairly quickly that a man's nob had a mind of its own and was almost impossible to control. Friction was friction.

Regulus kept coming to Sirius's bed when ever they were home for the summer or Christmas hols, though Sirius preferred staying at Hogwarts. 

Sirius woke from the most glorious dream to find Regulus rocking against him, soft moans escaping his lips.

He was already close—it didn't take much at this age—and he let Reg get him off purely by not moving away from him, biting his thumb to keep from crying out as he came against Reg's back.

A muffled whimper then Regulus stilled, body rigid, then relaxing back into slumber. 

Sirius reached for his wand to clean them before falling back asleep himself.

Each night, long limbs and thin pants writhed against him in his over-warm bedroom.

Sirius knew he'd be leaving Grimmauld Place for good soon. His parents were unbearable. During daylight hours, he wanted to smack the Slytherin smirk right off Regulus's face.

But Sirius could no longer deny he was an active participant. He ached for nightfall when he could sneak off to his room and wait for the snick of the doorknob, the squeak of the springs, and the rustling of the sheets as Regulus climbed into bed.

Regulus wiggled, pushed his pants down, his bare skin hot against Sirius's cock. He then grabbed Sirius's wrist and pulled his hand around to his dick.

"Please," Regulus whispered.

Sirius bit back a groan and condemned himself to hell, wrapping his fingers around his brother's length as he thrust against his arse, moving faster and faster. 

Until he felt Regulus's cock pulse in his hand, come thick and hot between his fingers.

Grabbing Reg's hip with a sticky hand, Sirius slammed against him, imagining his cock deep in his arse not simply slipping between his cheeks. 

He rested his head against the back of Regulus's neck as he caught his breath. This time it was Regulus who cast a cleansing charm before he laid his head on the pillow.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Regulus, front pressed to his warm back... unable to sleep.


End file.
